Yuki
Yuki is very excitable and crazy. She has wild hair and little fangs that she sharpens frequently, but she is harmless and wouldn't hurt anyone ... except maybe by biting your face! Yuki will often speak in third-person. Yuki will first come to your town in MySims. Then, Yuki works for MorcuCorp, later the Fortune Hunters. Roles in games Yuki (MySims)|MySims||true Yuki (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Yuki (MySims Party)|MySims Party Yuki (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Yuki (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Trivia *Yuki may be Japanese, due to the fact that she wears a kimono-like dress (a kimono being a traditional outfit in Japan) and her name, which means "snow" in Japanese. Her profile in the first game also mentions that she likes watching anime, or Japanese animation. * Yuki could possibly be a vampire because she is Spooky, has fangs, and likes to bite people. *Yuki's skin seems to have gotten paler in MySims Kingdom and in MySims Agents. *In MySims Kingdom, she says she is afraid of bright colors, but in MySims she has the secondary interest of Cute, which is generally associated with bright colors. *Yuki's task, Shinyquest, in MySims Kingdom could be a reference to the online game Adventure Quest. *Yuki may have made a reference of Cassandra when she said she wished ghosts were in the town. *Despite her antagonistic role in MySims Agents, she doesn't pose any threat toward the player. *It's ironic to note that Yuki says that the nose is the tastiest part of the face, since MySims characters don't have noses. *In MySims Agents, after you finish Luke and Justice's tasks, Yuki disappears. *In The Sims 4, Yuki appears as one of the MySims trophies that can be collected by players. She is a common trophy and described as: Yuki like to bite faces. Why? Is it a sign of aggression, or one of affection? Her relationship with faces is as complex and mysterious as Yuki herself... *A premade Sim named Yuki Behr appears in The Sims 4: Get Together, with a sister named Candy Behr. Not only does she and her sister share names with MySims characters; trophies of the MySims characters in question are also in their house. Moreover, Candy Behr has a career in the entertainment industry, much like DJ Candy. However, the similarities end there. She and her sister bear little physical resemblance to the MySims characters they share their names with; not to mention, none of the MySims games suggest that DJ Candy and Yuki are biologically related. Personality-wise, Yuki Behr is also nothing like the MySims character Yuki. It has, however, been confirmed by the creators via Twitter that Yuki and Yuki Behr are the same character.https://twitter.com/SimGuruDaniel/status/678373188338749440 *She shares her interests with Esma in MySims. Foreign Name *'English:' Yuki *'French:' Aglaé, Yuki *'Japanese:' ユキ (Yuki, meaning "snow") *'Korean:' 유키 *'Polish:' Yuki *'Spanish:' Yuki Gallery YukiMSSHCOncept.jpg|Yuki's MySims SkyHeroes concept art drawn by MySims concept artist, Ben Seto. Sims_4_-_Yuki.png|Yuki's trophy in The Sims 4. Yuki Behr.png|Yuki Behr from The Sims 4: Get Together, who is an indirect reference to Yuki in the MySims games. References Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Spooky (MySims) Category:Spooky (MySims Kingdom) Category:MorcuCorp